Le cochon de Noël Ou peut être pas
by plumenoir
Summary: Scorpius s'attend à manger un cochon pour Noël, à supporter sa famille... ENCORE. Mais Albus à d'autre projet... Premier texte de mon calendrier de l'avant. Rien n'est à moi... Mais j'y travaille.


Albus Scorpius

Grille pain- Cochon.

Scorpius et Albus étaient paresseusement affalés sur le canapé de la salle commune des Serpentard.

Entre les bras d'Albus, Scopius oubliait tout. Son père, ses amis stupides, les professeurs et les devoirs.

Et, parfois, quand Albus le serrait vraiment fort contre lui, il oubliait de penser à chaque heure de chaque jour qui les rapprochait des vacances de Noël.

Pas que les vacances soient quelque chose de mal, l'année des ASPIC avait démarré sur les chapeaux de roues et un peu de répit serait une aubaine…

Non, le problème résidait dans leur relation.

Celle qu'il entretenait avec l'héritier Potter.

Albus avait été une connaissance, un ami un confident, un meilleur ami, un fantasme et -finalement- son petit ami.

A présent, il était la chose la plus importante de sa vie.

Il était jaloux quand d'autres le touchaient, paniqué quand il ne le voyait pas, comblé lorsqu'il lui murmurait « je t'aime » de sa merveilleuse voix rauque après l'amour…

Quand Albus l'embrassait, c'est simple il n'avait plus rien à faire du reste du monde. Ils auraient tous disparues, cela aurait été la même chose…

Il était totalement, complètement follement amoureux d'Albus Severus Potter.

Grand Dieu, son père allait le tuer.

Il sera son amoureux un peu plus fort contre lui.

-Ça va, chéri? Demanda le jeune brun.

Sa voix… La voix d'Albus était sûrement ce que Scorpius préférait de lui.

Il pourrait épiloguer des heures sur les inflexion de la voix de l'homme qu'il aimait; une fois, Rose avait frissonné d'horreur à chaque fois que son cousin lui avait adressé la parole durant les jours qui suivirent l'une de leur discutions -enfin, un monologue de Scopius, hein.

-Nan… C'est juste…

-Quoi?

-Pour les vacances. J'ai pas envie d'y aller.

Albus se dégageât de leur étreinte. Juste assez pour que le blond puisse voir son regard spécial « t'es cinglé ».

-Qui ne veut pas aller en vacance?! Pour Noël, en plus!

-Quelqu'un dont l'une des traditions familiales des fêtes de fin d'année consiste à faire griller un cochon entier!

-Un cochon?

-Un cochon.

-Entier?

-Entier.

Albus ouvrit puis referma la bouche. Trois fois. Réfléchit quelques instants, puis dodelina de la tête négativement avant d'enfouir son visage dans le coup de son chéri. Scorpius rit avec tendresse.

-C'est ça qui te tracasse? Tu fais ça chaque année, pourtant.

-Y a pas que ça C'est juste que…

Il le serra plus fort cintre lui et un scénario catastrophe s'imprima dans sa rétine:

Albus allait comprendre combien il était fou amoureux de lui, il prendrait peur, le laisserait pour un autre beau mec qui ne serait pas cinglé, ou dépendant de lui et lui, pauvre petit Scorpius amoureux, il n'aurait plus qu'à aller se jeter du haut de la tour d'astronomie.

-Tu vas me manquer…

Ce fut au tour du rire d'Albus de résonner dans la grande salle au dominantes vertes.

-Mais on se verra tous les jours!

Scorpius se figeat.

-Tous les jours? Mais… Nos pères…

-Rien à foutre! Ils diront ce qu'ils voudront, je te veux avec moi toutes les vacances! D'ailleurs, tu viendras dormir à la maison. Sinon je vais faire une dépression, loin de tes bras et de ton odeur!

Albus pouvait être un garçon totalement désinvolte parfois, que cela pouvait en devenir horripilant.

Mais à certain moment, comme ceux-ci, il était vraiment mignon et Scorpius ne pouvait qu'en être un petit peux plus amoureux.

-Alors on dormira ensemble?

Son petit ami le regarda avec un sourire aguicheur.

-Toi, moi, seuls dans une chambre… J'ai hâte d'y être… Murmura-t-il sensuellement.

L'autre lui sourit.

-Et tu veux quoi pour Noël, Scorp'?

-Un grille pain.

-Un grille pain?

-Ouai. Un grille pain. James disait que c'était l'invention du siècle.

-Ok, Si tu veux. Et c'est quoi mon cadeau?

-Une surprise!

Albus s'apprenti à supplier, tergiverser et même hurler comme un gosse mais l'autre lui coupa le sifflet en capturant ses lèvres dans un baisé emplit de tendresse. Le jeune brun fut quelque peut surpris -Scorpius prenait l'initiative de leurs baisés- mais y répondit avec joie.

Scorpius aimait Albus comme un fou, c'était indéniable.

La réciproque était vrai aussi, cependant.


End file.
